A seatbelt system may include a retractor for paying out seatbelt webbing. The retractor includes a spool around which the webbing is wrapped. The webbing unwinds from the spool when the webbing is buckled by the seat occupant. In the event of a vehicle impact, the spool is locked, preventing its rotation and preventing any further unwinding of the webbing. The sudden locking, in combination with an inertia of the occupant, may result in a resistive load of the webbing against the occupant sufficient to cause occupant discomfort. A load limiting mechanism within the retractor allows a cushioned termination of the webbing travel to reduce such discomfort. A known load limiting mechanism includes a torsion bar disposed in a center of the spool. The torsion bar may be a cylindrical bar of steel having a yield strength selected to allow the bar to torsionally yield at a value associated with a potential threshold of discomfort. Twisting of the torsion bar absorbs some of the inertia energy, thereby reducing the load sustained by the occupant against the webbing. The torsion bar, when plastically deformed, must be replaced. It is desired to provide a reusable load limiting mechanism.